keefe_sencenfandomcom-20200213-history
Keefe Fanfictions/Original Characters/Sisters/1
Chapter 1 Okay, here we go! My life was perfect. Perfect hair, perfect skin, perfect friends, perfect sister. Until I made a big mistake. A mistake that would end up breaking my parents hearts into little pieces. A mistake that almost cost me the lives of my family. A mistake that I will regret for the rest of my life. -------------------- The day had been perfect. Both me and my twin sister, Myra, had passed our Level 2 finals and we were in the atrium gathering all our gifts from our adjacent lockers so we could head home and really ''celebrate. But first there was something I needed to do. I broke into a run and sped across the atrium ignoring Myra calling out to me. This had to be done before I left for the break. My mind was focused on this thought when I smashed right into some kid who also seemed to be emptying his locker. I mumbled an apology and bent down to pick up his things. We locked eyes as I handed him his stuff. Those sparkly teal eyes. They made me melt inside. I mumbled something incoherent and fled the scene. I could feel my face redden as I ran through Foxfire's gates. My face returned to it's regular sandy tone as i made my way to the golden tower. I took my telepathy sessions here twice a week because after my mentor trained my mom and her cognate he decided he'll only train elite prodgidies. At first he refused to mentor me, but when my mom told him I'd manifested at eight years old and that the only people who could enter my mind are her and Fitz, he agreed. If there's one thing I'm grateful for at Foxfire, it's him. Even though he drives me crazy sometimes, he's still the most awesome mentore in the entire school. I parked myself in front of the tower and mixed up all the chemicals I brought, plus a little something of my own into a medium-sized vial. This elixir would cause the prank of the century. Now, I wasn't that big of a prankster. That was Myra's department. But after I handed in my telepathy homework early for about the seventh time since midterms, my mentor said something that pushed me over the edge. He said "Wow, Becka. You're really different than the rest of your family, aren't you? Your father was known for his various pranks throughout Foxfire, and your mother had her fair share of detention, too. And now your sister takes up that mantle. But you're different. Haven't spent a minute in detention, and as smart and as studious as ever. Doesn't that ever make you wonder your place in the family?" That comment made me mad. Very mad. So I vowed to myself that I ''would prank him. The biggest, baddest prank Foxfire has ever seen. Even greater than The Great Gulon Incident (which Dad still won't let us tell Mom about). So now, I was sitting here, stirring the elixir that would do just that. The prank itself was fairly simple. I had asked my best friend, Ashley Dizznee, to help me get it just right. I was supposed to pour the elixir on the DNA strip, and once it realizes it's not elf DNA, it'll go totally beserk and freak out. But that's not all. Thanks to Ashley's outstanding technopathy skills,whatever I poured onto the DNA strip will make it's way into Sir Tiergan's classroom, where I knew he would be at this time. The mixture will fall on his head, making him bald and very, very itchy. And then anyone he touches would get like that, too. Soon, every teacher in Foxfire will be bald and hairless. There was no way this could fail. I had gotten about a quarter of the elixir onto the DNA strip, when I heard Myra calling my name. As I turned around to face her. I heard the tower explode behind me. To be continued... So what did you think of the first chapter? And thank you so much Vee for all the ideas!! Couldn't have done this without you! Have a great rest of your day! I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can, hopefully later tonight. I've already started writing it. ' '~Mallowmelt Category:Fanfiction Chapter